


Full Moon Fear

by Spencebox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Derek is like 20 something, Fluff, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Just Sex with some plot, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Neck Bites, Nibbling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Alpha, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Derek Hale, Public Claiming, References to Knotting, Scott is useless, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Stiles is like 17, Submisive Stiles, Underage - Freeform, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human, Werewolves, biting kink, possessive mates, stiles is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: On the night of the Full Moon, people went to the limit to protect their houses, their shops, themselves.Well, everyone but Stiles and the many werewolves who inhabited Beacon Hills.Stiles liked to think that he ran with the wolves, even if no running ever happened, and the only wolf that could tolerate him was Derek.But on the Full Moon, all the bets were off, and Stiles belonged to Derek.





	Full Moon Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Now don’t forget students, tonight is the full moon, so keep your doors padlocked, windows shut, and stay quiet. I would hate for some of you to be missing on Monday. Have a good weekend!”

Stiles and Scott stood, packing their respective belongings and walking out of the classroom, trying to dodge getting hit by the few students who felt the need to _run_ home.

“So Scotty, you got any plans this weekend? You know, we haven’t hung out in like ages bro.”

“I see you everyday Stiles. And besides, You know I get tired after a full moon so I’m probably gonna spend all weekend sleeping off all the running I’ll be doing tonight. And how do you expect to be doing anything this weekend, Derek said that his wolf after a full moon is absolutely ape shit wild.”

“He did not say ape shit wild-“

“Those were his exact words, I just don’t have the eyebrows to match.”

“And besides, it’s Derek, he doesn’t care if I go out for the weekend. And just to clear your conscience, I’ll ask him when when I get there.”

“Sure thing man.”

The two boys walked through the main doors, down the steps, and to Stiles’s jeep, that most definitely was not a hunk of shit that needed a paint job and new engine. They threw their things in the trunk, Stiles starting the car and Scott turning on his shitty poppy music.

They turned out of the school parking lot and drove a steady pace through town. There were signs over almost every store that _said “Closing at 5! Trespassers will be shot!”_ Stiles scoffed at every single one.

“You know, the faster this town gets over the stigma they have against werewolves, the sooner they can start to learn to be friends. Like I just don’t get it man, what have werewolves ever done to-” He squinted to read the store sign as they drove by, “Billy Hardwood’s Pots and Pans?”

Scott shrugged his shoulders as they drove, eventually starting a mindless conversation about tonight’s events.

They still had fifteen minutes to the Hale House, though Stiles did want to stop by the police station, just to tell his dad he was okay. He had just changed the station, mouthing the words to some One Direction song that he could have sworn he’d heard Erica sing.

“But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms! And if you like, having secret little rendezvous! If you like to do the things you know tha- _SHIT!!”_

His foot slammed down on the breaks, stoping just an inch from Erica’s bare stomach. She had darted into the middle of street, stopping them from going any further.

And of course she was completely naked, cause wolves in this town despised clothes it seemed. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, each heave of breath making Stiles and Scott more uncomfortable.

“Get out Stilinski.” She put her clawed hand on the Jeep and tapped on long pointed fingernail on the blue painted hood.

“Okay, Okay, No need to threaten baby Catwoman. Why are you here, naked, in front of me, and like naked?”

“The Alpha needs you. **Now**.”

“He knows I’m on my way he didn’t need to send you.”

“He didn’t send me. I just got so tired of his never ending drills and couldn’t stand his rage boner for another second. So I’m telling you, get to the house. Now.”

“Look, I would love to do that, but I gotta tell my dad or else he’s gonna worry.”

She squinted her eyes and pressed her nail into the hood, making an indignant squeak leave Stiles lips.

“You know what, I’ll just text him, texts are good, they’re my favorite thing, like ever. Now get your claws out of my car and I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Erica released the car but her hands went to her hips, one jutting out, uncertainty in her eyes. Her eyes looked over his shoulder and a sinister smile went over her lips, clawed hand moving to wave at whoever was behind him.

He turned and a hard blush covered his whole head. He turned back to tell off the wolf, but she had long fled, leaving Stiles standing in the middle of the road. He shyly turned and gave a weak smile to the old couple that had seen the whole exchange, wishing for nothing more than smack Erica on the head like a bad dog.

He inched himself back into the Jeep, hitting Scott in the shoulder, “Why didn’t you protect me you dick?!”

“Erica outranks me, and she’s scary when she’s mad.” He started up the car, muttering about stupid wolves and shitty old people. He drove down the street, pulling a mean right turn, doing exactly the opposite of what he told Erica he was going to do.

“Dude the house is back there…” Scott pointed behind him, and Stiles nodded.

“I know it is Scotty, but if Erica wants to be a dick, then that’s exactly what I’m gonna give her. Wait, not like an actual dick being given to her, just like being a dick _to_ her, like she was to me. So we’re gonna stop at the station, maybe eat a couple donuts, then head to Derek’s.” Scott looked like he wanted to say something, but Stiles glare killed any further complaints.

It was a ten minute drive to the Police Station, and Parrish was working the desk, the one deputy who actually didn’t treat Stiles like he was literal garbage. Was it because he was mated to Derek’s crazy uncle Peter? Possibly.  
  
“Stiles. Shouldn’t you be uhm…?” He waved his hand in a circular motion, not finishing his insinuation.

“Well I would be there, but what kind of son would I be if I didn’t tell my loving father where his loving son was going to be on the big ol’ full moon? Wouldn’t want him to worry.” Parrish looked worried at his answer, but let him through, eventually starting a small conversation with Scott, the young werewolf looking more worried at every passing minute.

Stiles banged open the door, leaning against the doorway, smiling widely at his Dad, who looked way too busy to deal with his sons million and one problems.

“Daddy-O. How you bean?” Sheriff Stilinski sat down his paper work, looking at his son with bored eyes, wishing he could be left alone to deal with the werewolf related incidents and the long list of hate crimes.

“What have you done now son? Do I need to call someone? Pay someone off?”

Stiles made a hurt face, clutching his chest, “O Dad, you think so little of me, it really hurts me, right in the feels.” Stiles made it about three steps in when he felt it.

It was like a nagging feeing in the back of his brain, like trying to remember something he’s forgotten. He, as inconspicuously as he could, rubbed the mating mark on his inner thigh, wondering if something was wrong with Derek.

“….Are you listening Stiles?” His wide innocent eyes shot to his Dads annoyed ones, giving a meek smile at the look he received.

“Why are you here son?”

“Just felt you should know I wont be home tonight, or like all weekend, probably be back Monday. “

His dad let out an agitated breath, “You could have texted me that.”

Stiles felt his eye twitch and mouth form a hard line, head turning to the side. He opened his mouth to tell his father how much of an old fart he was and probably didn’t even know what a text was, when the door banged open, a frazzled looking deputy with his gun gripped tight in his hands barely standing still.

“Sheriff? We need backup.” Both Stilinski men stood, the Sheriff’s hand already on his gun, ready to handle any threat. He motioned to his son to stay, and followed the deputy to handle the situation

Well.

Any threat that wasn’t a naked Derek Hale.

The Sheriff really didn’t know what to make of the situation. The Alpha werewolf was standing amongst the desks, eyes burning red, and a steady growl leaving his chest, and well, completely naked, from his intimidating chest, to his thick hair covered legs, even his feet.

The werewolves eyes were darting through everyone in the room, not giving a care to the few dozen guns pointed his way.

“Everyone, weapons down! Now!” The deputies looked weary at the command, wanting to trust their superior, but in no way trusting the wolf to not attack them. The younger ones lowered their weapons, though the few older deputies refused.

“If you don’t lower your weapon right now, you will lose your job. I repeat, lower your weapon.” Only one man kept his gun pointed, though his gun was trembling in his hands and sweat poured down his forehead. Derek looked at the man, feet carrying him to stand before the deputy, looking at the gun that was now pointed at his chest.

His clawed hand grabbed the gun, still in the deputies hand, and crushed it, a smirk crossing his lip as the metal groaned.

“Hey Der!”

The Alpha werewolf turned, eyes blazing at the sight of his mate, moving with supernatural speed to press the smaller man against on the of the deputies desks. He stuck his face in the pale neck, snuffling at the thin skin, and nipping a bit, loving the noises his mate made.

“I was just on my way to visit you Der, you couldn’t wait like five more minutes could ya?” Stiles tried to give a little laugh but it quickly turned into a moan when open mouthed kisses were placed in his neck, teeth scraping along the delicate skin.

Derek seemed to be think that the crowd watching them was irrelevant, for he pulled back, pushing his mate to lie flat on the desk, hands scrambling to undo the boys jeans.

“ _Woah_ woah woah uh Der we’re at my dads job now so no sexy times…” His complaint went unheeded as Derek’s clawed hands tore at the denim, moving the cloth out of the way, leaning down to bite at the red mate mark.

Stiles practically howled when he felt the teeth pierce his skin, hands digging into Derek’s scalp, not knowing if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer, but even he knew that pushing him away would be a fruitless effort. He blushed as he felt himself grow hard in his batman boxers, knowing that his Dad could see everything that was happening, but hey, at least his boxers were still on.

Derek pulled back, teeth stained red, and kissed his mate on the lips, red covering Stiles mouth. Once Derek pulled back, he hefted Stiles over his shoulder, making his way out of the station, eyes no longer a bloody color.

He stopped at the front desk, looking Jordan in the eye, “Peter expects you tonight. Don’t be late.” At Jordan’s hurried nod and flush of red on his cheeks, Derek walked out door slamming behind him.

“So he _wasn’t_ supposed to be arrested?” Heads turned to try and find the Sheriff, but the man had hidden himself in his office, wondering if there were any cruises nearby.

He needed a fucking vacation.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside their bedroom, the full moon shone high above the town, reflecting its beaming rays to the roaming wolves. The Hale Pack were in the forest, running to their hearts content, chasing fair game and stalking any and all prey. Animal and Human. They were covered in blood, fur still sprouting from their bodies, and their howls filling the sky.

Though, it was not truly the whole Hale Pack, for the Alpha was in the master bedroom, their bedroom, with his mate, and they were using their time much more efficiently.

Stiles sat on Derek’s lap, the mans cock firmly planted in his ass, spurting copies amounts of cum into the awaiting womb. His knot had formed not too long ago, and would go down soon, but Derek would just fuck him again.

“You know, your knot isn’t that answer to everything, and you’re not off the hook for what you pulled today.” Stiles’s hand rubbed Derek’s firm chest, playing with the hairs between his fingers, hips pushing down ever so often onto the knot, wanting more of his mates cum.

“I dare say I disagree, my knot is the answer to every one of your problems.” Derek’s clawed hands gripped the supple fleshy butt cheeks resting on his thick thighs, kneading them between his fingers and wishing that cum filled hole was also full of his tongue, wanting to taste his mate.

Stiles stretched his arms above his head, pressing his hips down and smiling at Derek’s broken moan. He lightly swiveled his hips, leaning down and kissing Derek, tongues fighting for dominance, though Stiles quickly gave up and gave Derek complete control.

They both felt when Derek’s knot deflated and Derek was fast in moving Stiles to rest on the large pillows, resting himself between the pale legs, nosing at the lightly hair covered balls, tongue diving into the cum soaked hole. Stile lets out a deep moan, hands griping Derek’s locks as that persistent tongue drank up every bit of cum that had just been in him.

One hand left Derek’s head and moved to his cock, lightly stroking it up and down, pre cum coating his hand. His orgasm was a combination of his hand and Derek’s tongue and it tore through him like a hurricane.

“Ah-Ah-Ah-D-D- _Derekkk!!!_ ” His pearly white cum shot onto his chest, though some lingered on his hand. Derek sat up, licking his lips of any leftover slick, and grasped Stiles hand, tongue lazily licking up the cum.

Derek crawled over Stiles till their noses were pressed together, lips barely touching. “Ready for more, mate?”

“The day I say no to sex with you is the day the aliens have come and –“ He didn’t get to finish that though because Derek hefted the long legs over his broad shoulders and speared his cock into the sopping wet hole, mouth opening up to reveal sharp teeth, that bit right into the meat of stiles thigh , exactly on the mating mark, a scream leaving Stiles bitten lips.

Derek set a pace that shook the bed, his rough thighs slapping against Stiles’s smaller ones, bruises starting to sorely form where Derek was gripping his skin.

“Der-Der-Der fuck me full of you-your cum-m-m fuck me please!”

Derek leaned down and slowed down his thrusts, “Who am I to deny my loving mate?” Stiles body shook with pleasure as his mate impaled him over and over on his thick wet cock, knuckles going white as his hands gripped the sheets, heels digging into Derek’s shoulders, eyes rolling back as pleasure tore apart every nerve in his body.

Derek leaned back on his knees, eyes gazing at the space where his cock slipped into his mate, wishing he could have the moment on replay. He felt his knot start to form, making his thrusting slightly more difficult, but he pushed more, loving the high pitched moans that left Stiles lips.

“You want my knot, want me to fill you up, fill you with my pups?” Derek’s hand skimmed Stiles’s belly, wishing it could grow big and fat, wishing that they could have little wolves of their own. But fucking him full of his seed would do just fine.

Derek felt his knot fully inflate, and Stiles cried out when it caught on the rim of his hole, feeling his own cock let out another stream of cum. Derek collapsed on Stiles, the werewolf’s cock pumping copious amounts of cum into the willing body, practically inflating Stiles’s stomach.

The two men bathed in the moonlight, their heaving breaths the only sound in the room, though Derek’s wolf mates still howled into the night, enjoying the effects of the full moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Hit up my tumblr!
> 
> spencer-is-amazing.tumblr.com


End file.
